


[丁诺] I Like Me Better When I'm with You.

by AusterS



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusterS/pseuds/AusterS
Summary: Resident doctor Dan just fell in love with his Norwegian neighbor. A chance hit him after failing the chat with Norway but not in a good form. When things go through, how would the destiny end? With Emil(Ice) showing up!(omg i'm really bad at summarizing isn't it*Note for English readers at the end of the story!
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	[丁诺] I Like Me Better When I'm with You.

马蒂亚斯·拉斯穆森总在想，当年要是知道自己会变成捕鼠小能手一样昼伏夜出的晚班医生，整天要和公寓隔壁帅气的冷脸邻居擦肩而过，只能在电梯开门的瞬间绽出一个疲惫不堪的笑容，那他当初一定会在面对医学院录取通知书摁下“确认”键之前再斟酌五秒钟。  
其实如今这个不浓不淡的局面也是他一手造成的，除开夜班问题不说，他的审美点也不偏不倚落在了卢卡斯那张脸上——是叫这个名字吧？他某天瞥见邻居胸卡上挂着的一行小字，然而尚未来得及二次确认，朝九晚五的上班族就随着电梯门滑动合拢消失在自己视线中。  
有鉴于二人从来没有同乘电梯的机会，搭讪的可能性自然也归了零。马蒂亚斯眼见着这段单相思就要无疾而终，浪漫主义念头瞬时泛滥，觉得人生自是有情痴，本着无论怎样都要搏一搏的精神找到科室主任，捏了个由头换来一次轮休后的早班。就算是夜间晴男，也想在朝霞初升的时候照亮别人的一天，何况对方此时还有点暧昧在自己眼中。  
然而等马蒂亚斯回光返照似的从床上爬起来的时候，电子钟已经跳到了八点四十五的绝情数字，他心头一凛，一边控诉上天是否有意断他姻缘一边火速收拾头脸冲出家门。  
他未曾想到的是隔壁的门同时也开了，钻出来几乎是小一号的卢卡斯，只是神情更为鲜活，尤其是在他看到马蒂亚斯直勾勾望向自己的瞬间，五官立即凑成一副略带别扭的抵触。  
来人一身藏蓝衬衫配深黑长裤，领口不系扣，露出小片透白肌肤，腕上盘着一只黑铁机械表，衬得一头灿金更加夺目。  
“不好意思，请问你哥哥是什么时候走的？”马蒂亚斯飞快调动自己大脑细胞给出了一个两人关系的猜测，见对方脸色没有多少改变，心下侥幸好在猜对了。  
“大概一小时前吧。”埃米尔的警惕仅仅松弛了一瞬，转而又紧绷起来，“你问这个干什么？”  
马蒂亚斯抓耳挠腮：“这个这个这个…因为我怕我上学迟到所以参考一下！”  
埃米尔看着眼前这个比自己高了一头半还解释“我是个大学生”的金毛腹诽扯谎未免太过离谱，于是出声打断了丹麦人不算高明的表演：“我知道你是上夜班的。”  
马蒂亚斯大喜过望：“是你哥哥跟你提起过我吗？”  
埃米尔实诚摇头：“没有，只是每个晚上隔壁都没动静，怎么猜也能中。”  
和他坐在电梯里一道下行的大金毛难得有点失落。  
出了公寓，两人走到路口的市政自行车停放点，却发现只剩下一辆孤零零停在那里，而在急着赶去目的地的两人眼中车体却婀娜如少女。  
马蒂亚斯念及绩效奖金已经完蛋，一咬牙：“给你骑了，我要爱护祖国花朵。”  
“此外能不能请你在你哥面前提一提我这个救死扶伤的医护工作者？”  
埃米尔神情依旧淡然，多了几分和他哥哥的相似度：“喔，如果你不给我骑我还打算用手机给你录像发Twitter上的，#childabuse.”  
马蒂亚斯眼前一黑。

等到岗自然迟到了，护士站旁边恭候已久的科室主任见他挂着一脸沮丧进来不免叹了口气，说你还是以后值回夜班吧。马蒂亚斯正沉浸在一场空的心灰意冷中，随口应道说那就这样，随即披了白色长褂去例行公事查房跟组看病例。同组的见习医师们被他突如其来的温差吓得不清，但也不敢轻易试探常年晴朗今日骤雨的大金毛究竟出了什么问题，只能在午餐时间多分他半个三明治和一杯气泡水，马蒂亚斯面对收获颇丰的餐盘又想起了今早的竹篮打水一场空，不免更加垂头丧气。  
一天工作终了，马蒂亚斯用尽全身力气将蔫蔫巴巴的灵魂拖回公寓楼下，还得提起精神三步并两步冲上去摁住将要闭门的电梯。挤进狭小的空间后才站定脚跟，一抬头，却又和今早失之交臂的邻居打了个照面，丹麦人赶忙抖擞精神捋头发整腕表，还从兜里摸出纸来把那枚早就嚼得没味了的泡泡糖吐了。  
“你好你好，”马蒂亚斯主动出击，换来邻居瞥他一眼。这一瞥让他得以顺势看清了胸卡上的名字，确确实实是卢卡斯不假，姓也常见，格林德海姆。他在灵魂的海洋里淘洗了两下这几个音节，顿觉唇齿生津，“我是你的隔壁邻居。”  
卢卡斯眉眼不改往日平淡：“嗯。”而后顿了顿又很程式化地追加了一句“你好”。  
马蒂亚斯轰出一记直球：“能请你吃个晚饭吗？”  
卢卡斯轻轻摇头：“不了，家里有小孩等着。”  
马蒂亚斯不死心：“周末一起看电影吗？我多了一张票。”  
卢卡斯继续见招拆招：“不好意思，要送小孩练足球。”  
对话陷入僵局，电梯屏幕上的数字眼见着就要滑到他们所住的楼层，马蒂亚斯几乎是踩点脱口而出：“那你有空来我医院看看。”  
想来刚刚品味过音节的那张嘴此时如果要被抽了也算不得他冤枉。  
卢卡斯被这二把刀式的搭讪技巧捶得一愣，走出电梯轿厢，丢下一句再见。  
终于反应过来的马蒂亚斯抢在电梯门关前挤了出来，旋即拔腿奔回家中，鞋一踢就开始以头抢墙发泄愤恨，很是有些对自己哀其不幸怒其不争的意味，心想高尚如斯的白衣天使连个中学生都干不过，这究竟是人性的泯灭还是道德的沦丧。丹麦人一边腹诽一边靠着墙开始嘟囔，丝毫没有察觉隔音效果差劲的墙面已然将他那点堪称昭然若揭的心思尽数出卖——在家休息时觉得无比安静只有一个原因，就是他和卢卡斯一家的生活作息表黑白岔开，即使两兄弟凌晨三点开金属摇滚演唱会也吵不到在医院值班的他半分。  
那端的卢卡斯对这种深夜情感电台没多少兴趣，即使听壁脚的弟弟反复招呼他也只含含混混听了一两句，反射弧奇长无比地想到原来这是对我有意思。  
不一会儿临收拾睡觉前听见马蒂亚斯家门一拍，知道是上夜班去了，卢卡斯才慢慢悠悠上了床，拉开台灯读书，顺路拨出点时间给自己静下心来思考。其实思考素材不多，无非都是疲倦的灿烂笑容，再者丹麦人第一印象确实欠佳，卢卡斯咬咬舌尖觉得还是不了，于是启动桌面清理大师，将今日有关隔壁邻居的记忆缓存悉数扫入垃圾桶。  
两人的生活又像河流归川，各自汇入平静轨迹中相安无事地淌着。身后的城市依旧匆忙开动着马力前进，白天的车水马龙属于卢卡斯们。而除了深夜急诊，几乎没人能想起马蒂亚斯。

再次见到马蒂亚斯的时候卢卡斯躺在隔离病房里，像片纸被压在空气下，苍白而单薄，气若游丝：“我真的来看你了。”  
眼下正是开春季节，天放了晴，卢卡斯把埃米尔送去踢球，自己拎着钓竿开车去冰原上破开的一缕新泉边消磨时间，晚上回家便开始高烧不退，初中生弟弟手忙脚乱拨通了急救电话。医院被单虚虚裹着他，而卢卡斯只觉得身上有只大手捏住了自己，不断收紧，他感到肋骨下塌，心室收缩，记忆随之断了片。  
挪威人醒来的时候眼前全是白色，窗框被罩和天花板明明亮亮伏在他身上，笼在防护服里的马蒂亚斯也不例外，丹麦人正坐在他床边像个职业陪护，乳胶手套擦出细碎而黏滞的声音，卢卡斯听得见那里面的焦急。  
见他醒了，马蒂亚斯先是一愣，随即又手脚麻利拉来仪器跑去化验部门给他做了各项指标检查，折腾了小半天才回到隔离病房来，带着一身窸窸窣窣硕大如口袋的防护服半蹲到他床头，轻轻握住那只仍挂着液体的手指尖。掀开似有千斤重的眼皮，卢卡斯勉强看得见确认他无事以后马蒂亚斯的护目镜上一片雾气。  
马蒂亚斯哭了。  
眼泪敲碎了那层透明，直直落进肉里。

他确确实实是被救回来了，于是许多事情随之开始继续生长。在略显漫长的恢复期间，大金毛总跟着主治医师过来巡房，偷偷在他病历簿里夹一只千纸鹤后塞给陪床的埃米尔看，美其名曰让家属跟进了解病情；或者趁午餐时间摸过来坐在隔离舱外吃熏肉三明治（马蒂亚斯坚称那是营养健康范围内的摄入），坐在窗下光里，嘴唇上仍有淡淡一圈绒毛，卢卡斯这才意识到他和自己都是一般大的人，只是披上了坚硬的社会职责外壳，是谓成年人；偶尔突发奇想了，马蒂亚斯就用拍纸簿写字以后反手拍在隔离舱周围那一圈玻璃上给他看，字体有如鳖爬，但好在写得够大，卢卡斯眯起那双动人心魄的深紫眼睛也能认清一两句，有时是“今天我辅助了一台手术，主刀医生夸我的缝合很不错”，有时床头莫名多了一束花，想起是马蒂亚斯前两天写的“医院花坛里的月季开了，我想去花店买点”那张纸条。  
他摘下花束上的卡片，却只中规中矩写了“早日康复”，自己手中这本小说随便摘一行都比这上面的字要多。  
卢卡斯恢复情况不错，主治医师说过两天就要安排他做出院前的最后一次检测，他一边翻着自己的病历簿，发现没有纸折的小玩意落下，一边随口问了问才得知丹麦人没来上班。  
埃米尔在旁边看着，忽然想起来那个有点蔫吧的大金毛了，于是顺嘴提了一句：“我有点想念马蒂亚斯。”  
见主治医师团队鱼贯出了病房，卢卡斯缓缓坐回被窝里翻了个身，极为小声地丢下一声“我也是”。

两天后的病情追访环节马蒂亚斯准时出现，一番检查后收起听诊器和病历簿，不似常日欢快地开口：“我把你交给同科室的乌克森谢纳医生了，最后这两天要和他好好配合。”转而低头在拍纸簿上写写画画了一番。  
卢卡斯扣下快读完的那本小说点头，心口不动声色地泛了酸。他觉得故事结尾有点潦草。  
出了隔离舱以后马蒂亚斯抬手从拍纸簿上撕下来一张扣在玻璃墙上，卢卡斯下意识把目光投过去。  
“因为医生不能和自己的病人约会。”  
马蒂亚斯隔着护目镜粲然一笑，又收起纸哼着曲儿走远。  
卢卡斯当机了好一阵才想起按正常剧情走他此时应该把头埋进被子里，忙不迭照做。一旁陪床的埃米尔也不掩饰自己同样把字条看得一清二楚的事实，直直抛出问句：“你要不要答应？”  
挪威人一言不发。  
临出院那天已经到了仲春时节，暖风中尽是蓬勃舒展，医院前的广场上人群脚步都不免带了慵懒之意。马蒂亚斯追下来递给卢卡斯又一捧月季，卢卡斯抱着花说周末埃米尔不用去练足球了。  
“刚好我又多了一张电影票。”马蒂亚斯双手插在白大褂的衣兜里，眯起眼干净笑着。  
卢卡斯眼睫从容起落，自手里的那捧摘出一朵来递给他：“那这是回礼。”

哪怕在一起了以后两人也不算爱得有多热火朝天，上班族和医生的社畜身份仍旧是不可摆脱的桎梏，无非多了一个能在电梯里接吻的由头罢了。马蒂亚斯调了早班，一天定五个连环闹钟，两人作息终于对得上了，因而搭讪机会拉满，约会同样前景广阔。  
卢卡斯把自己房间租掉，搬到隔壁去和男朋友住在一起，只是墙壁隔音依旧不好，做的时候畏手畏脚，他偶尔会在情浓至极而马蒂亚斯用吻封住自己双唇的时候有些后悔出租的决定。  
他们送埃米尔去踢球，看他在青年队的地区和全国比赛，加油鼓劲，安慰倾听，拎鞋递水，无所不做，有次马蒂亚斯说你有没有觉得我们很像青春期少年的糟心父母，卢卡斯就额头抵着看台栏杆轻轻笑起来。  
埃米尔一般放学早了就去马蒂亚斯的医院办公室里待着做作业读书，他的性子有时会比卢卡斯的更安然，因而对这类几乎是寂静的环境更加喜欢，马蒂亚斯巡访跟诊，直到卢卡斯去接两人回家。  
在一起的第三年的时候见习医师拉斯穆森终于熬出了头，可以有一场自己的主刀手术——颈动脉内膜切除，难度不小。科室主任最终把这场手术分给了马蒂亚斯，青眼有加也好，压他性子也罢，说不上来是什么动机。  
然而消息却一直被掩着，直到当天下午去接他和卢卡斯却迟迟不见男友人影的卢卡斯打听了一番才知道，这场一般是第五年医学生才能做的手术马蒂亚斯已经在模拟手术室演练了一整天了，拎着包和资料进去，但期间除了吃饭喝水上卫生间就没出来过，想来是多次结果都不容乐观。经由护士指引卢卡斯找到了模拟手术室，静站在门口观摩。马蒂亚斯神情黯淡，眉眼间压了一层阴郁却仍在绷紧神经，刀尖在无影灯下沉默地陪伴他做着不知道第多少场演练。  
撤掉旁路后，结果以一行猩红的形式闪动在监控屏上：心动过速，死亡。  
说不上是挫败还是麻木，马蒂亚斯一脸僵硬地把所有参数重新设置了一遍，指尖又一次探向手术刀，手背上筋骨分明。卢卡斯赶在他摁下启动键之前冲了进去，一把抓起他的手：“你正颤抖得厉害，这样无论如何都不可能练出你想要的结果。”  
马蒂亚斯面容线条如刀凿：“这只是我练的不够多。要是下功夫了，早该有一双稳当的手。”  
卢卡斯平日里波澜不惊的声线骤然提起：“马蒂亚斯你从医学院毕业才四年不到！你在想什么？”  
“在想你。”马蒂亚斯同他视线交汇，对着略显错愕的卢卡斯继续解释了下去。  
“我们还没在一起的时候你去北边的冰原上钓鱼，真菌感染，发烧四五天不退，抗生素打下去一点效果都没有，只能看着你独自承受煎熬。那时埃米尔每天放了学都来看你，一个人坐在病房里的小沙发上，写作业，读那些奇怪的大部头——天啊，比我的医学课本还要麻烦。”  
“有天埃米尔扒着护士站的柜台问海德薇莉，说哥哥什么时候能出院呢，我想和他去吃冰激凌。海德薇莉一时心软，说最多两天就会退烧了。但是当时我们完全不知道你到底是什么问题，起初以为是汞中毒，然而输进去的那剂二硫丙磺钠差点杀了你。  
“你本来不是我的病例，只是正在值夜班从护士站取化验样本时偶然听到了你的名字，那晚我又回去查书翻杂志通了一整个宵。难怪整个科室都没有头绪，因为你所有检查结果都是阴性，排除了已知的一切疾病可能。后来我想，当时你去钓鱼的冰原在纬度很靠北的地方，那里的生物结构变化因为气候寒冷同样变得无比迟缓，所以要是感染也该是很原始的病原体感染了你。经过研讨，我们调整了用药才抢回你的命来。”  
“卢卡斯，医学真的太复杂了，我真的很怕第二次不会再有这样的好运气了——所以我只能加倍努力，通更多的宵上更多的手术写更多的paper. 而现在，终于到了我的第一场主刀手术，上次是你，这次是别人，你们都曾经或正在饱受病痛折磨。我不能冒哪怕只有千万分之一的风险，上次不行，这次也不行。”  
卢卡斯从不试图打破故事结局的沉默，他自己就是沉默的代名词，只伸了手用力把马蒂亚斯捏成拳的手指一根根掰开，勇敢地回应他的目光：“你救回了我就足以证明你的优秀了。”随后是一个伴随着衣料摩擦声响的拥抱。

成功的首台主刀手术后，夏天忽然降落，骨骼生长的痛意也逐渐随着闭合而退出成长历史，家里一瞬多出了一位应届毕业生。夏至夜晚卢卡斯和马蒂亚斯开车送埃米尔去舞会，天光微微暗了下来，他们俩在主副驾驶座上一个望眼欲穿一个自豪欣慰地目送身姿挺拔的男孩去敲响舞伴姑娘家门，胸花别得一丝不苟，西服熨帖。门内灯火通明，想来也是对这个时刻期待已久，因而全家都被点亮。  
埃米尔临走到台阶前却又别别扭扭退了半步，低头咬了咬唇才抬手轻叩三下木门，卢卡斯见状不轻不重啧了一声，嘴角挂不住笑意。  
马蒂亚斯解围似的随机发散话题，说其实当年我也想敲你家门但是……  
卢卡斯没理他，回家放起了黑胶，很老一张蓝调，和马蒂亚斯抱着慢慢跳了一晚上舞，权当补偿。等跳累了，又收了唱片，交换晚安吻，熄灯睡觉。  
躺到床上的一瞬他发觉自己好像没怎么说过带着“爱”和“喜欢”之类字眼的情话，但心底里又很爱他，那么直来直去，那么心甘情愿，因而缺了这点形式上的内容却也算不得遗憾。  
他小声问马蒂亚斯睡着了吗，枕边人迷迷糊糊答道还没呢我爱你。  
卢卡斯想了想，说我睡着了，我也爱你。  
有点俗，但他确实这么觉得。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> As the story is completed in Simplified Chinese, some of the English readers could possibly have trouble understanding what it is about(definitely would) so I just made short summary at the very beginning of the first chapter to see if it helps. Time permitted i'd like to translate this into English.  
> Please do PM me if you're interested in any of my DenNor works and I can manage to express my thoughts in English as much as I can. Thanks again for reading this story and loving these two cuties:)


End file.
